


Eres

by TheGuitarPerson



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kayfabe Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuitarPerson/pseuds/TheGuitarPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He called for it and it heard him."</p><p>Finn Balor recuperates from injury, as a horrifying new realization comes to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eres

**Author's Note:**

> My first wrestling story! 
> 
> This is just a one-shot, so if anyone feels like taking the torch from here, it's cool :3

“ _I gave you what you wanted, boy.”_

Finn gritted his teeth; the pain radiating throughout his flesh, spreading from the damned shoulder, all the way into the bone. Pain had never been a problem; not then, not now.

And he would keep telling himself that.

He hated how _It_ seemed to have a sense of humor sometimes; the concept of humor was something very human after all, and It seemed to delight in twisting such things into whatever sickening approximation it pleased.

Now, he’d give anything to hear the voice again, to feel the power flowing through him again. _It_ had always healed him, made the pain disappear in an instant, made him _strong_.

“Hey.”

Finn’s eyes darted toward the door as he lay in the small cot in the doctor’s clinic.

Bayley looked morose; even her ponytail seemed to droop.

“What’s with the sadness lass?” Finn asked, his eyes crinkling. “I saw your debut match with Brooke. You whupped her good, din’ ya?”

He could see the struggle in her face, Bayley doing her best to form a smile that didn’t look as brittle as she felt.

“Thanks. How…how’re…”

“Been better, honestly.” Finn replied, feeling himself break all over again.

He held it in his hands, he had complete victory, was _champion_ for fuck’s sake.

“This is so unfair.” Bayley whispered. “And yeah, I _know_ life’s unfair. But it doesn’t have to not suck.”

Finn laughed, the sound grating against his own ears. “…yeah, it does suck, doesn’t it?”

The girl worried her lip, hugging her arms as she did. “…why didn’t It heal you?”

Finn sighed. The Demon had always been quite fond of Bayley – it was drawn to her in ways no-one could explain. It never lashed out at her, and she in turn never fled. She spoke to It head on, pleaded with It to leave her friend, so that he could live his own life again.

“The Demon… _left_ me, lass.”

For a few minutes, Bayley was unreadable; there was relief, then confusion, then outright terror.

“Where did It go?”

Finn smiled, though his eyes displayed the same abject horror as well.

“The Demon goes to whoever calls it. It goes to whoever seeks to witness the sights it has in store.”

Bayley swallowed. “Finn, where’s it gone?”

“Seth called for The Demon. I think it heard him.”


End file.
